


Until Death Do Us Part

by vassalady



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Julia's wedding day. She has a few reservations about some things, but the one thing she doesn't doubt is Dani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for my "marriage" square for Trope Bingo.

It was called the Wedding of the Century by some magazines. Julia might agree personally (it was her wedding after all,) but it was the sort of thing they always said. Last year, it had been Prince George and Brian Whitman-Hussain who had the Wedding of the Century.

Still, the wedding of Captain America and her partner Bucky was big news. It demanded attention, even if Julia had wished for a more private ceremony.

Assembling the guest list had been the hardest. The people they were required to invite out of courtesy (the politicians and New York City based celebrities) had been easy. Their friends were easy, too, even though Julia and Dani shared most of them. Dani had more though. She also had more family, people she’d grown up calling Aunt and Uncle even if they weren’t related. Her parents had front row seats. Julia loved Luke and Jessica, she did. However, there was a conspicuous lack on her relatives.

Her parents had died a few years earlier. Plane crash, nothing that could have been predicted or avoided. She didn’t even have any extended family to invite, either her adoptive parents’ family or her birth mother’s.

It was tracking down her birth mother (long dead) that she’d encountered her history as a one-time kidnapped baby. That had ultimately led her to the superhero life, taking the name Bucky and meeting Dani.

If nothing else, finding Dani was maybe worth her lack of history.

There was a knock at the door. Julia opened it to see Dani there, standing in an extravagant version of her uniform and looking gorgeous. Her hair was pulled back away from her face and formed a cloud around her head. It framed the radiant smile she gave Julia.

“Hey, Jules,” she said before leaning down and stealing a kiss. “You ready for this?”

“What about bad luck?” Julia said, teasing and stealing her own kiss. She had to stand on her tiptoes as Dani helpfully ducked to manage it.

“I don’t think it counts if we’re both brides.”

Julia stood to the side to let Dani in. She didn’t waste time in wrapping her arms around Dani and breathing in the perfume she wore. It was the one Julia had given her last Christmas after they got engaged. 

“Everything okay, Jules?” Dani asked, stroking a hand down Julia’s back.

“Excited,” Julia replied. “Nervous. Still wondering if we can just elope.”

“Mom would kill me.”

Julia laughed. “Right.”

Dani pulled away to cup Julia’s face in her hands. “I am so happy right now, I don’t know how to tell you.”

“Me, too.” And Julia was. She was going to marry this lovely, perfect, strong woman in front of her within the hour, and there was nothing that filled her heart more than that though.

She wished her own mom could have seen it, though. Both of them.

“We should get out there soon or people will wonder if we’ve been kidnapped,” Julia said.

Dani looked genuinely worried. “Oh, god, my parents would.”

That was the problem with having superheroes as parents. Julia didn’t really envy her for that.

Holding hands, they went out together. Julia thought they made a striking sight, both in fancy uniform dress. It was an open air wedding, so they left Avengers Tower and made their way across to the park and the wedding party.

It started out magical. There were so many people, and they were all there for Julia and Dani. It made Julia’s heart ache in wonder.

None of it compared to the feel of Dani’s hand in the crook of her arm, though. Dani made the moment.

Unfortunately, Madame Natasha began to address the crowd, there was an explosion. Despite half of New York’s heroes being in attendance, there just had to be an opportunistic villain waiting for this chance to spoil everything.

Julia and Dani exchanged a glance. Dani grinned; Julia returned it. “We’ll sign the papers later anyway,” Dani said. “And it gives us an excuse for your elopement plan.”

Julia waved a hand. “I don’t mind, just so long as I’m with you.”

And that’s all that really mattered, whether it was here at their wedding, at home, or on the field. Julia wanted to be with Dani for the rest of her life.

Together, they dashed down the aisle toward the explosion, leading a horde of heroes behind them. 

In the end, it was the best wedding Julia could have asked for.


End file.
